The invention of this application relates to a carton or container which is used to ship products to a site of use, and then can be broken in half, with the half containers still performing their function of holding the products. Thus, at the site of use, the half-size containers are more easily carried around and manipulated.
Particularly in the medical field, large volume containers of parenteral solutions, typically one liter containers, are shipped to hospitals and clinics in normal-sized packing cartons, which are handled by delivery men and stored in a central storage area of the hospital or clinic. However, when the large containers are to be distributed to the hospital floors, the job of manipulating and using the containers transfers typically from delivery men to nurses, who have difficulty in handling the wholesized packing containers.
Accordingly, by this invention, a convenient design of shipping container is provided which can be broken in half with ease, without causing opening of either half container. These half containers are much more easily handled by nurses.
Thus, the bulk shipping of products is facilitated by this container, which may be of normal size for standard shipping containers. However, for the benefit of the nurses and others who are less able to handle bulk shipping containers, the further advantage is provided that the container may be broken into half containers which are much easier to handle. This also provides the additional advantage that a half container of the product may be all that is desired on a ward floor or any other place of final use. This permits such half container to be readily provided to the final site of use, while the advantages of bulk shipment of a full container are still achieved.